The present invention relates generally to radar systems, and more particularly, to a bistatic angle-cued radar system and processing method for estimating target range and range rate using angle cueing only.
Some airborne infrared devices, electronic warfare systems and/or advanced radar systems are capable of detecting the "presence" of an airborne low observable target and its bearing prior to conventional radar detection. However, estimates of range to the target and range rate of the target are necessary to prepare certain missiles prior to launch. Conventional systems are not capable of providing such range and range rate information.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a bistatic angle-cued radar system and radar processing method that provide estimates of target range and range rate of low observable targets. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a bistatic angle-cued radar system and radar processing method that provide estimates of target range and range rate of low observable targets using only angle cueing.